farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Winery
The Winery is a Crafting Building in FarmVille. By collecting certain bushels, a farmer may produce various beverages in it. It was released on July 20, 2010 in a limited release, with the rest of the users receiving it over the next few days. If you did not choose the Winery as your crafting cottage, it may still be purchased from the Market for 80 FarmVille Cash. On November 24, 2010, Pumpkin Cider was released as a Limited Edition recipe, which can be mastered like other recipes. Unlike the other recipes, Pumpkin Cider achieves a full five-star mastery at a level 19 recipe. It requires a lot of work to build. Stages Recipe and Ingredients Farmers can increase the level of their recipes to a maximum of Level 100 by producing goods. The recipe increase depends on the level. Higher level recipes cost more and can be used to buy more fuel. Leveling up recipes unlocks the ability to level up the crafting cottage (see table at right). As with other Craft Cottages, it takes six hours for goods to be ready for sale once you start making them but may be finished sooner with FarmVille Cash. Unlike crops, which wither if not harvested within a set amount of time, unfinished goods do not spoil. There are a total of 15 recipes which can be created at the winery, using bushels from 26 different crops (see table below). It is not necessary to master the crops before using them to craft goods. Assuming that bushel drop rates are the same for all seeds one can calculate the expected productiveness of different recipes, which are done mostly via do-it-yourself (i.e. bushels found by yourself). Independent from the actual bushel drop rate one can compare different recipes by summing up the growth time of the underlying seeds and dividing that number by the amount of produced products. The lower this value, the higher the output. A Sweet Sake would have a value of (5 * 12 + 3 * 10) / 2 = 45. The Winery recipe with the best productivity is the Fruit Wine (11.33) Of course, this calculation is done ignoring neighbors - whose bushels and their willingness to buy products is an important factor. Taking them into account you have to think about the following issues: # Maybe you can not produce as fast as your neighbors buy your products. With a full upgraded Craft Cottage you can finish up to 24 recipes per day, i.e. 48-96 products. With hundreds of active neighbors you should aim to make level 4 or level 5 recipes as these will net the highest income per time - assuming you do get the bushels to create them all. # When you fetch bushels from neighbors, you can always fetch 3 per neighbor, regardless of their seeds' growth time. I.e., recipes with only very few bushels might be quite productive, regardless of their underlying seeds growth time. Even if only one of your neighbors plants a specific long-growth time seed over and over then a related recipe might be much more productive to you than others. # If only very few neighbors buy your products then it might be wise to concentrate on one specific recipe that you can produce without a hassle. Since your neighbors often would buy the most expensive product (though it does not have the best fuel/coins ratio), this is the best way to increase your income. Most of the winery recipes are based on real-world alcoholic beverages. At times, winery owners have seen alternate non-alcoholic names. It has been speculated that the alternate names are intended for farmers under 21 years of age (the legal drinking age in the United States), but farmers older than this have seen the names of their goods switch back and forth. Gallery Winery_layout.png|New winery layout See Also * Bakery * Fuel Workshop * Spa * Guide:Crafting Cottages Category:Buildings Category:Craft Cottages